epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cermia
|MaxStat = }} A hot-headed knight who wields fire. __TOC__ Hero Background A fiercely competitive, but also horribly unlucky knight, she is very hot-headed and often gambles and loses everything. Her impulsive nature forced her parents to give all of the inheritance to her sister Carrot, who provides her an allowance to live off of. Connections |} Skills chance to make the target unhealable for 1 turn. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +5% effect chance ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +10% effect chance ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +10% damage dealt ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} '' Cermia shoots fire, resetting the cooldown of All-In!, and granting an extra turn. ( ) Cermia shoots fire, granting her '''Increase Attack (Greater),' resetting the cooldown of '''All-In!,' and granting an extra turn. ( )| :+1 > -1 turn cooldown ( x64,000 x6 x8)}} ) : : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +5% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +5% damage dealt ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +10% damage dealt ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} |} Specialty : Fiery Resolve :Even if there is no hope of victory, she refuses to give up and tries again. :Dispatch Mission: Land Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Cermia *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List Cermia is a very strong DPS unit that can dish out burst damage in only 2 turns. Her skill set allows her to use her S3 twice, which means you can take out even tanky units thanks to the 50% defense penetration. Her rotation will be S3 > S2 > S3, with the second S3 dealing more damage because of the greater attack buff. Border Coin is perfect for skyrocketing her damage. Critical damage, attack and critical rate will be top stats for her to shine. She is easy to build as she barely needs any effectiveness unless you really need her unhealable debuff. Recommended Artifacts General : Border Coin (Stack 3x Attack): This is the best PvE artifact as the attack bonus stacks 3 times (+45% attack) : Exorcist's Tonfa (PvP): Great item to increase damage dealt to one shot enemy DPS. Arena & Guild Wars : Portrait of the Saviors : Uberius's Tooth : Hell Cutter Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Border Coin : Daydream Joker Recommended Set :Full Damage: / :All Crit (Non Banshee Hunt Players): / / :Damage: / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Critical Hit Damage > Critical Hit Chance > Attack(%) > Speed Labryrinth Camping :Heroic Cheer :Complain Sprite Portrait Category:Unhealable Heroes Category:Reset Skill Cooldown Heroes Category:Extra Turn Heroes Category:Increase Attack (Greater) Heroes Category:Penetrate Heroes Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Humans Category:Order of the Sword